shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life:The Sea Warlord
A magnificent island Richard: This island... Richard looks with largely open eyes at everything and is shocked and amazed from what he sees. He sees all kinds of fishes, bubbles, corals, fishmen and hot mermaids. He looks at the sky and he sees nothing, but light shinning brightly in his eyes. He also noices the giant castle inside the bubble floating above the island with all of its grandoir. Richard: is.... His heart starts racing. His eyes open a little more than before and he starts breathing heavily. He crackles his fists and starts shaking from the beauty and harmony. He takes a large breath and gulps. His eyes check out everything around himself. Richard: AWESOOOOOMMEEEEEE!!!!~ Everyone looks at him with a sweat drop at the back of their head. Some even hurry away from him. Richard stares at everything and checks out every detail and beauty of the ocean. His deepness was gone already. The mermaids covered themselves when he looked at them. Richard: place... it's so familiar, it's like.... I FINALLY FOUND IT!!! Richard starts running from the excitement around. His smile and joy of finally reaching his destination take over his head and he almost goes into an euforia. Richard:... just why the hell am I so excited... is it my fishman legacy or something?... I saw some amazing islands in the New World, but this place just gives me that aura of home... IT'S AN AWESOE PLACE! I LIKE IT! Richard raises his face to the sky and in the horizon he sees the grand arc, Noah. Due to his curiosity and rashness he jumps out to random people trying to ask them. Richard: Mornin! Excuse me mam! Can I ta- The fishwoman walks away scared by Richard's sudden question that came from nowhere. Richard doesn't give up and he tries asking someone else that is passing by. Richard: Umm sir? May I ask yo- The merman does the same and he leaves panicked from the random approach of Richard. The old fishman puts his hand on his chest, almost as if he had an attack. Richard: What's up with everyone here... am I by some chance avoided...? A mermaid from a distance away is shouting at some ammo knights and is pointing at Richard. Mermaid: That's him!!! That's the creep that was staring at me and my friends for a while before shouting something perverted!!! Richard:...hmmm I wonder what they're talking about... it can't be about me... Knight 1: Hey you!!! Richard is speechless as he points at himself with his pointing finger and he wonders if the knight is really shouting at him. Knight 2: YES YOU!! STOP RIGHT THERE!! Richard: Huh?! Don't tell me that the mermaid was talking about me!!! Have I really become so popular?! Did my rarity as a half-fishman, half-human really attract so much attention!? Did I become an idol so fast and she just asked these knights to get my autograph?!!? She's really weird to do such a thing.. she could have done it herself... Knight 3: You're the pervert that was staring at those girls, right?! Richard: Pervert...me?... I am a pervert... I know that since everyone that is healthy and has a physical desire to do it is a pervert... Knight 1: It is him!! What are you waiting for!! Let's go and catch him!! He even acknowledged he is a pervert!!! The knights start running towards Richard, ready to catch and confirm it's him who was looking at the mermaids like that. Richard: This is not good!!! I was talking about something else!!!!! I'm not a pervert!! wait, I mean I am a pervert!!! But that doesn't mean I did something bad! It was just natural desire!! It's SOMETHING NATURAL!!!!!! Richard starts running as well. He tries to get away from the Ammo Knights and then he asks. Richard: OH YEAH GUYS!! IS THAT HUGE PLACE, WHERE FISHER TIGER USUALLY GOES TO!? Knight 4: YES IT IS!! Richard: Thanks heaps!! See ya later then!! Richard starts running away even faster than before and the knights look shocked at him for his running speed. Knight 2: No way!!! He's too fast!!! Why did you tell him where to go!?! Knight 3: Don't you dare let him get away!! Who knows what he might do!! I heard he's the one that defeated that baby face this morning!!! That 90 million http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli runaway!!! Knight: 5: HE TOOK OUT A 90 MILLION WORTH PIRATE?!!? WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!! Whilst they were talking to themselves, Richard escapes and he starts heading towards the Noah. The grand arc was within his sight, far away, but still so close. Richard feels the breeze bashing on his face and moving through his hair while he is running. His smile becomes even bigger as he remembers the grand figure that saved him a few years earlier. Then Richard stops and has a confused face. Richard: Isn't that place submerged...?................(comical pause of him thinking) HOW THE HELL WILL I GO THERE AND TALK TO FISHER TIGER IF THE PLACE IS SUBMERGED?!!? Richard looks around to see if there's someone he can talk to. He randomly tries to start a discussion with strangers passing by, but all of them avoid him, simply shying away. Richard: Why is everyone so scared?! I'm still half fishman!! I'm not fully human!! A voice from behind Richard answers him. ???: Thats not really why they're scared. Are you really such an idiot to not notice they feel uncomfortable if you just barge into a discussion with them. Richard turns around and sees a large shark mermaid. It is none other than Madam Shyraly. She is looking as beautiful as ever, smoking from her pipe and the blowing out the smoke from her mouth with powerful red lipstick. Richard:You barged into a discussion with me as well! Shyraly: You were asking for it, don't you remember? Richard: You are weird after all... Shyraly shows her teeth and with an angry face she tells Richard to say that again. Richard scared away by her anger and by her challenge, he backs down and doesn't say anything else. Shyraly: What are you here for after all? You seemed in a big hurry not so long ago. Richard: OH YEAH!!! Do you know if there's air in that place over there?! Richard points at Noah with his finger as he looks at Shyarly and wonders if she knows. Shyraly: There's no air there, but you could still use something. Why do you want to go to a dangerous place like that anyway? Richard: I came here to meet Fisher Tiger!!! That man was the one that saved! He's one hell of an awesome guy, I tell you! Richard smiles broadly and closes his eyes as he chuckles a litte. Shyarly: So you didn't hear the news yet? Shyarly says that a little surprised and worried from what Richard said. Richard: What news? Shyraly smiles and then she says: I guess I shouldn't spoil it to you, you really are set on this after all. You should take this with you and use it to breathe. She throws Richard a bubble corral as he stands there confused on what she meant with "use it to breathe". Shyarly: If you press it, it'll produce a bubble of air. You can use it in Fishman Distrct to talk to that man. Richard: Really?! That's awesome! Thanks a lot ba-san! Shyarly: I'm only a few years older than you, you ungrateful bastard! Richard starts running with his new possibility and he waves back gratefully to the one that talked to him and saved him from the current situation. Shyarly: What an interesting idiot I got to see today. I feel like he's gonna achieve greatness in the future. What a rarity.... fishman and human... both of them combined... If Otohime would know about this, I'm sure she would be happy. I guess that would be the ultimate objective of her dream... Richard swims all the way to the Fishman District avoiding the sea creatures and ignoring the fishmen that look at hime. After a short while he reaches Noah and creates a bubble with Richard: Mornin! Do you have a moment guys?! The fishmen look at him and his smiling face with disgust. They start whispering to themselves and they ignore Richard as they turn their back at him and start going away. Richard: I'm searching for Fisher Tiger! Don't ignore me guys! I just want to talk to him! The fishmen start laughing from Richard's words. His smile starts disappearing and he becomes discouraged from their laughter. He looks at them almost silent and he tries to continue with his sentence. Richard: It's not... something big.... just me...me...wanting... He looks at their laughing faces and is confused and his smile turns finally into a sad face. Richard: Hey... why are you laughing guys?.. He starts trembling a little as their continous laughter reaches him. It reminds him of horrible things. A fishman: Are you a moron?! Hahahahah! fisher Tiger!? You want to talk to him?! Hahahahahaha what a good one!!! Richard clenches his fist and he starts grnding his teeth as his sadness turns into a short of anger. His pupils become smaller. They continue laughing and calling him a moron and an idiot. Richard: That doesn't...mean you should... laugh... I do reallly want to talk to him! He's the one that saved me from something worse than death itself!!! The fishmen continue laughing and then one says: Fisher Tiger?! He saved you? Hahahaha! Didn't you hear?! HE'S DEAD! KILLED BY HUMANS!! Richard: WHAT?! He what?!...?!? Richards anger starts bursting out. Richard: DON'T LIE TO ME LIKE THAT YOU F- He is interrupted by another fishman who gets pissed off. Fishman 2: And what the hell are you?! You don't look like a fishman, more like a human, except for those fins. Richard: I'm... half of both... Fishman 3: What?! You're both?! Hahahahaha What a discgrace!! A complete disgrace!!!! A complete failure!!! Richard pupils grow even smaller and his fists crackle. He starts showing his teeth and his face looks like that of a completely outraged man. Richard: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!! Richard punches the 3rd Fishman in the face with all his rage and might sending him flying into the Noah and breaking a part of it. The fishman faints from that single fist. Fishman 4: WHAT YOU'RE ACTING BIG NOW?!! Fishman 1: GET THIS DAMNED BASTARD!!! Richard: YOU WILL REGRET EVER SAYING THAT ABOUT ME!!!!!! They all start charging at Richard and trying to punch him. He dodges some attacks and counters rapidly and with all the strength he has. He beats the hell out of 30 fishmen, a whole gang, but more and more come at him. It seems like an endless mass of fishmen that want him taken care of. In the end they manage to hold him down and kick him in the gut and in the chest, trampling him over. Richard coughs blood, but he still struggles, even though he has become truly tired from trying to break free from their grip. From close by. 2 Fishmen walk/swim together and are heading towards somewhere else, but then one of them notices on his left that something is going on. ????: What do you think it's going on out there? The Shichibukai: Jinbe! The other one along with him answers: I guess it's just a fight. But that's pretty common over here. We can just let it be Jinbe. Jinbe: Aladdin, I want to check it out first, before going to meet those damn bastards, I'd rather waste some time. I'll go check it out either way. Aladdin: Hey! Wait for me Jinbe! I wonder what's going on. The two go to the fight and see what's going on. Until they are a few meters away, they go unnoticed, but then Jinbe grabs one of the fishmen from behind on his shoulder and he turns back surprised. The fishman: JINBE!! Oh, my apologies for not noticing you! Guys! Stop beating the kid, Jinbe is here! Jinbe: What's going on over here? The fishmen form an empty "road" in the crowd that leads to Richard, who is hold down on the ground by two fishmen in a tight grip. A fishman that is close to Richard shows himself from the crowd: Boss! This guy started a ruckus. Look at him! He's a disgrace to our race!! He's half human!!!! Richard is still trying to escape shouting towards them, saying he'll make them regret everything whilst he is still inside his bubble that expanded a lot, because when he fell, the bubble coral was pressed and it didn't stop producing a bubble. The fishman then tries kicking Richard in the face, but Richard avoids the kick and bites his leg with all his force. He doesn't let go. Fishman: HEY LET GO YOU SHITHEAD!!! Richard doesn't let go and he even manages to throw the fishman into a group of more and continues trying to free himself. Jinbe: I see what's going on here. Kid! What are you here for?! Richard while struggling: I came here to talk to Fisher Tiger!!!! But these bastards lied to me and said he died!!!! I want to meet him!!!! One of the fishmen from Richard's back: Bastards?! Shut your mouth kid! Don't you see the situation you're in?! He starts tightning the grip and causing Richard a lot of pain. Jinbe: They aren't lying! He did die! Richard: YOU'RE LYING TOO, AREN'T YOU, YOU BASTARD?! THAT MAN WOULDN'T DIE SO EASILY! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!!! HE BROKE IN AND OUT FROM MARIEJOIS! HE EVEN DEFEATED MANY MARINE BATTLESHIPS! I SAW SOME OF THEM AND THEIR SIZE! HIS CREW SUNK THEM WITH THEIR BARE STRENGTH!!!!! HE WOULDN'T DIE SO EASILY!! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! All the fishmen shout at Richard: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!!? THIS IS BOSS JINBE!! YOU BETTER PAY YOUR RESPECTS KID!! Jinbe: It's fine men! Let me talk! Everyone: But boss?! Jinbe: Do you want to know who I am? Richard nods in a sign of yes. Jinbe: I am the new captain of the Sun Pirates!! I was Tai-aniki's close friend and aws the vice captain of the crew when he was alive. I wouldn't lie about his death. He truly died and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you can't meet him anymore!!! Richard: You.... are joking.... you must be... Richard throws his face into the ground and he controls himself from crying. Jinbe: If that was all... then I guess I will take my leave now. This world is cruel kid! You better get used to it. Let's go Aladdin. Aladdin: Yeah... Sorry kid. Richard raises his face as Jinbe starts walking away. Richard: That's what I've been doing in the past 3 years... I should have gotten used to this already... but today I finally felt joy, a joy that I haven't felt since that moment... I led a life of nightmare in these last 3 years, but today I wanted to put up a happy face when I saw him again... I...I... I WANTED HIM TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR RESCUING ME AND THROWING ME INTO THIS LIFE OF NIGHTMARE, EVEN IF IT WAS BETTER, IT WAS STILL HORRIBLE!!! I WANTED TO JOIN HIS CREW! BUT NO! HE DIES!!! AND YOU!!! ARE YOU NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!?! WHY DID YOU NOT PROTECT HIS LIFE!?! Jinbe continues to walk away as the fishmen start attacking Richard again for insulting Jinbe. A fishman: HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR BOSS?!!? ONE OF THE ROYAL SHICHIBUKAI!!!!! Richards anger explodes when he hears about that. He suddenly gets a great rush of adrenaline in his body. Richard: Did you say... Shichibukai.... Fishman: YES!! HE IS ONE OF THE ROYAL SHICHIBUKAI. ONE OF THE STRONGEST PIRATES ON THE SEAS!!! Richard: The Shichibukai... are all government dogs... you're telling me.... that man..IS A SHICHIBUKAI!!!!?!?!?!?!?! Richard suddenly starts getting up even from the grip and from the constant kicks in the face and in the gut. He grabs a fishman that was on him and throws him into some others, then he kicks a whole group of fishmen out of his way. He even punches all of the fishmen that stand in his way. Richard: YOU BASTARD!!!! DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CAPTAIN?!!?!? DID HE NOT TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?!!?!? DID HE NOT TELL YOU!?!? HE WAS EVEN KILLED BY THE GOVERNMENT!!! AND AFTER ALL THAT?!?!?! YOU BECOME ONE OF THEIR DOGS?!?!? A SHICHIBUKAI?!!?!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!!?! YOU BETRAYED HIM LIKE THAT?! Richard breaks through the wall of fishmen and punches them away from his front. He starts running towards Jinbe with all his anger. Richard: YOU BASTARD!!!!! Jinbe turns back at him and so does Aladdin. Aladdin: broke through all those guys alone?! Impossible! What the hell is with this kid?! Richard runs with all his might towards Jinbe and with his fist raised, prepared to use everything he has left to punch Jinbe in the face. Jinbe just raises both of his hands and with one he blocks Richard's fist with ease and with the other hand he grabs him by the neck. Richard: GAH! Jinbe: You better stop getting ahead of yourself fool! I am one of the Shichibukai! One of the dogs of the government that killed my dear aniki!!!! I acknowledge that!! I know what happened to him!!! But I did not betray him! You do not understand the situation I was in!! Would you prefer to have every damn nakama of mine die along with me for my selfish reason for revenge!?!?!? Do you think I could live with another one of my nakama dying, because I wanted to?! The world government is too strong for one single pirate crew to face alone!!!! We would get wiped out! Not only that, but queen Otohime and her will would be completely ruined by my selfishness!!!! DO YOU GET IT NOW KID!? I TOOK THE DECISION I THOUGHT WAS BEST! I DID IT FOR MY CREW! Jinbe smashes Richard into the ground and blood is flying from Richard's mouth when that happens. Richard: Then... Richard tries to look away from Jinbe's face and his anger-filled eyes. Richard: I apologize for all of my rashness.... I did not know.... I have been selfish enough to forget.... he was your nakama...after all... you even called him your brother... Jinbe opens his grip and his anger partially disappears. He just looks at Richard who tries to get up from the major hit he received. Richard: I'm sorry to be rude enough to ask this... but even after all this happening. Richard looks straight into Jinbe's eyes and he regains his strength and spirit back. Jinbe: eyes... where have I seen such blue eyes with so much will in them... Richard: I would like to ask of you, as Tiger's nakama to at least heal me of this curse and take responsibility for him freeing me into the world without any help at all. I might be selfish, but..... that mark.... I WANT IT TAKEN OFF NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jinbe: Are you sure about that? Aladdin, do we still have the brand of the sun pirates on the island? Aladdin: We have none left, all the ones we had were sunk with our ship no so long ago. Jinbe: Then I have one idea kid, but are you ready to feel so much pain, like you've never felt before? I'm sure it will be a pain you will never forget. I warn you, it's worse than getting stabbed 10 times in a row. Richard: A pain I will never forget?! NO PHYSICAL PAIN CAN COMPARE TO THE PAIN THAT I FELT FROM THIS ACCURSED MARK!! EVERY SECOND I REMEMBER I HAVE IT, I FEEL SO MUCH PAIN I WOULD RATHER DIE!! I WILL NEVER FEEL MORE PAIN IN MY LIFE THAN THE ATROCIOUS PAIN IT CAUSED ME!! I WANT IT GONE FOREVER!!! NO MATTER WHAT!! SO DO IT, REMOVE IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!! Jinbe grins largely and then thinks: kid... such an interesting man has appeared. It's been a while since I felt such a burning soul. I'm sure aniki would want it taken off no matter what as well. Fine then kid!! GET READY!!! Jinbe turns Richard around and he rips off Richard's clothes. He then grabs Richard's back muscle with his hand. Then with Gyojin Karate and some water he cuts through Richard's flesh and pulls out the part that cotains the imprinter mark from his back. He rips off Richard's mark from his back. Richard is in agony inside, but he doesn't scream at all, the only thing he does is turn back dizzy and almost feeling numb, he looks at Jinbe and then he coughs some blood whilst supporting himself on his knees. Aladdin: JINBE! THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE RIPPED HIS SPINE OUT!!! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!!? Jinbe: The kid accepted it himself. I just did it. Jinbe then starts walking off. Richard falls on his knees than he finally collapses on the ground whilst Aladdin looks at him. Jinbe: What are you waiting for? Go and take care of him! I'm going to the meeting by myself! Aladdin: What the hell is that supposesd to mean?!?! Hey guys!! Help me carry him!! It's boss's orders!!. The fishmen still completely shocked from what they have seen, suddenly wake up when Aladdin calls them. Fishmen: Yes!! Ok!! Richard smiles whilst blood is slowly flowing from his mouth and then with the rest of his strength he says: Thank you! Jinbe continues walking away and whilst doing that he says: Kid! What I used on you. It's called Gyojin Karate. That's what I'll start teaching you from tomorrow on. So you better get ready!! Richard gets carried away and is covered with a bandage quickly to stop the bleeding. They all carry Richard, who fainted while he was smiling. Jinbe: might be the one that could make the first step... half fishman half human Jinbe then laughs a little bit as he walks away to his meeting.